Their Time
by x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x
Summary: Sasuino. When Ino and Sasuke first met and how they got older. I suck at summarys so yeah... First chap is friendship. Slight NaruIno. Chap 6 is full of NaruIno just to let you know.
1. The First Time

Hey guys it's me! I am finally writing again. I finally have some free time to write hope you like this fancfiction. This is my fifth fanfic. Please chec out my other fic that I made. It's called 'The Move' It's a crossover of Naruto and The Prince of Tennis. I hope you like them both I worked really hard on this and please R & R!!

Chapter 1: The First Time

It was an early morning when Sasuke and Ino met, they were just 5 years old.

Itachi was going out to train, being Sasuke, he wanted to go with him. On their way they passed a field of flowers. The field was Ino's favorite one, it had more flowers in it than the rest and people would barely go there, better yet acknowledge it.

So anyway, the Uchiha brothers had just passed the particular field and for some reason, Sasuke noticed it and stopped. His brother looked at him and asked him what was wrong. He then pointed to the field.

"Hmmm? What about the field?" Itachi asked looking at his younger sibling. "I don't know... nii-san, why does it feel like it's calling me?" Sasuke looked in a daze at the beautiful sight. Itachi continued looking at him but this time he was looking at him out of curiosity. When Sasuke looked at him he knew exactly what his older brother was thinking.

"It feels like something or someone from the field is calling me." He then looked at his brother and spoke yet again, "Can we go see the field for just ten minutes? please?!" Sasuke pleaded and pleaded until Itachi sighed and allowed him to go. They then slowly paced to the field. Itachi then sat down telling his brother to go and play for awhile, then he closed his eyes.. the place was sort of relaxing.

Sasuke ran further into the field but then tripped over something. "Would you watch where you are going!!!" Yelled a little girl. Sasuke looked up and his eyed widened, she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

Ino glared at him but then it faded into a wide grin, Sasuke looked at her and blushed, "Umm...Ah.. I am very s-s-sorry umm uh..."

Ino's grin widened even more "Ino, Yamanaka Ino."

"M-my name's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino's eyes widened as he said his name, "YOU'RE AN UCHIHA?!? BROTHER TO **THE** UCHIHA ITACHI?!!? OMG!!!!"

Sasuke smiled a her and asked her why she knows him, she just simply answered that everyone in the village and other villages know him.

"Wow! I never knew he was that popular..."

"What are you doing here?," Ino asked looking at the sky admiringly, "Sorry I'm being rude.. what I mean is why are you here? Nobody ever comes here or notices it.. only my family notices it alot, during the night we sometimes go here to admire the moon and the stars, sometimes I train here with my dad and my mom used to teach me how to make herbs..."

"I really don't know... I just felt it calling me, I know it sounds crazy-"

"No it doesn't, the first time I passed this field I felt it calling me too..."

Sasuke nodded and then asked a question, "What did you mean your mom USED TO teach you how to make herbs?"

"Well my mother died a few months ago, after her death I never came back here, but I came here today to think about things, that's why I was lying down. And she didn't really teach me... she told me to watch her do it closely and try to remember everything that she did...."

"Do you miss her?"

"Very, I miss the way every morning she tells me to watch her make things, I miss the way she tucked me in bed every single night... and I miss everything else about her." Ino was now on the brink of tears.

Sasuke looked at her and hugged her patting her back. Everything was silent for a few minutes, all you could hear was Ino's sobs. Just then Itachi came to them and looked at Ino, "Sasuke... what the hell happened?!"

"Well we were talking then she started talking about her mother that died a few months ago, and now this."

Itachi sighed and wiped Ino's tears away with his sleeve. "Hey, my name is Uchiha Itachi... what is yours?"

"Y-y-Yamanak-a I-Ino" Itachi smiled at her and asked her if she would like to come with him and Sasuke to the training grounds.

Ino simply nodded and stood up.

They silently walked to the training grounds with Ino with her head down.

She watched Itachi train with amazement. Itachi smiled at her an she blushed a deep crimson red.

"W-wow... how do you do that? Would you be able to teach me... my dad mostly teaches me the Mind Transfer Jutsu." Itachi smiled and nodded, " I can also teach you more ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu."

Ino smiled and jumped around. "Umm bye Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun, I need to go now, if my dad finds out I am gone he will flip and probably ask the Anbu to search for me.. trust me that has happened before." With that, 5 year old Ino left.

"HEY!! No fair, why won't you train me as well?!?" Sasuke wailed.

Itachi chuckled, "That's exactly why I don't train you,... you wail too much."

"NII-SAN!!!" A scream/whining was heard in Konoha.

Then there was a soft chuckle.

***********************************************************************

So, How was the first chapter, I hope you liked it I worked really hard... chow!

I'll try starting to add another chappie soon.

R & R

Otherwise you won't get milk and cookies!


	2. The Massacre of The Clan

Yay!!! Second chappie!!!

I hoped you liked the first chapter and thank you Leathal Gummybearz!!! Your review was great!!! That's why I updated this earlier than I usually do. Thanks for the support! By The Way love yourr fanfics.... They are way way way AWEsSOME!!!

-  
Last time:

"It feels like something or someone from the field is calling me."

"M-my name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"YOU'RE AN UCHIHA?!? BROTHER TO THE UCHIHA ITACHI?!!? OMG!!!!"

"I really don't know... I just felt it calling me, I know it sounds crazy-"

"Well my mother died a few months ago..."

"Sasuke... what the hell happened?!"

"Hey, my name is Uchiha Itachi... what is yours?"

"Y-y-Yamanak-a I-Ino"

" I can also teach you more ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu."

"That's exactly why I don't train you,... you wail too much."

"NII-SAN!!!"

End of preview of chapter ------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Massacre of The Clan

It had been two years since Ino and Sasuke had met. They were now best friends and every girl envied Ino.

She was now studying in the Academy with Sasuke, but she doubt they will pass the exam to be Genin early. She thought like any other person in the village except Itachi can pass it that early, everyone always pass when they are twelve.

Ino sighed sitting on the bench of the park she'll have to wait five years until she becomes a ninja.

******Ino's P*O*V******

I can't believe I have to wait five years to become Genin. Arrgg! This is soo frustrating... oh well, I guess I'll have to train harder than ever... but how am I going to do that, I can't train with Itachi because he just finished a mission and I want to let him rest.

I sigh again, looks like I have to train with Sasuke this time.

On my way looking for Sasuke, I notice a pink haired girl crying. I walk up to her and sit down... then I remember something, I remembered that some of my friends said that there was this dorky looking bubblegum pink haired girl that has a huge forehead.

"Hey there, what is wrong?"

She didn't answer me, she just continued sobbing. "Look if you don't want any friends then so be it... I don't know why I am here anyway.."

With that I slowly walked away then I stopped when she yelled out to me, "WAIT!!!"

I turned to her and smiled. She looked at me confused.

" My name's Ino, Yamanaka Ino!"

I-i'm S-s-s-sakura H-haruno."

"Sakura, huh? Cherry blossom... whoever named you has good taste in names and your appearance suits the name too, soon you will bloom into the most beatiful flower anyone has ever seen!" I told her, I wasn't lying, I know she'll be really beautiful.

"Really? Y-you actually t-think I'll become b-beautiful.?"

"Of course! Oh and I don't think, I know... now why are you crying?" I answered her question and smiled a big smile.

"W-well, everyone i-is p-p-picking on me because of my forehead."

I then lifted up her bangs away from her forehead, I smiled... it may be big but it compliments her really well.

"You know you shouldn't hide it, to me you already look beautiful." I then reached into my pocket and pulled out a long red ribbon.

Then I tied her hair up showing her face completely.

"Hey!! Take it off! Everybody will laugh."

"Don't worry if they do, I'LL BEAT THEM TO A PULP!! Oh and you can keep the ribbon be sure to wear it everyday, I'll be checking!" We both smiled and Sakura nodded at me.

I stood up and told her to come with me.

"I wanna show you something really special to me.!" I pulled her and ran to the direction of the field.

******Sakura's P*O*V******

I saw Ino pull out a red ribbon from her pocket.

Then I felt her doing something to my hair then I suddenly feel her stop.

I feel my hair and notice that she tied my bangs away from my face.

"Hey!! Take it off! Everybody will laugh." I complained trying to take it off myself.

"Don't worry if they do, I'LL BEAT THEM TO A PULP!! Oh and you can keep the ribbon be sure to wear it everyday, I'll be checking!" I smiled at her, hanging out with Ino is getting super duper really really fun, I then nodded to tell her that I will keep it on, she smiled back a genuine smile.

She stood up and told me to come with her, I didn't know what to do so I just simply stood and walked next to her.

"I wanna show you something really special to me.!" As she finished talking she pulled me and sprinted to the direction to where we are supposed to go.

When we got there I stared in awe, it was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It was a field with several flowers in it. I then shook my head so I could keep up to Ino.

"This is the place I usually go to with my family, I would train here with my dad."

I was confused training?

"Train for what exactly?"

Ino looked at me and smiled again "For the exam to become genin, aren't you taking it as well?"

"Well no, my mother doesn't want me to become a ninja, she said it's too dangerous."

Ino looked into my eyes and started talking, "Yeah, it may be dangerous but at least when you fight it's something you do for your village and when you fight you could be protecting your loved ones."

My eyes widened and I started talking, but I was interuppted by a boy running into the field crying and running to Ino.

"INO-CHAN!!! IT'S NII-SAN!!!! HE KILLED THE WHOLE CLAN EXCEPT FOR ME... WHYY??! WHY DID HE DO IT.!!!!??!"

"It's okay Sasuke, it's okay..." Ino tried calming him down but instead started crying with that Sasuke guy, but i gotta admit he is sort of cute, but it is sad to watch.

With that I left them alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this chapterr R & R

or no cookies and milk!


	3. Rivals

Soo, Here I am, continuing this story, I can't believe, it's been what? Over seven months since I updated this.

Well Anyway, here is the next chapter to the story!

* * *

Last time:

" My name's Ino, Yamanaka Ino!"

I-i'm S-s-s-sakura H-haruno."

..

"Hey!! Take it off! Everybody will laugh."

"Don't worry if they do, I'LL BEAT THEM TO A PULP!! Oh and you can keep the ribbon be sure to wear it everyday, I'll be checking!" We both smiled and Sakura nodded at me.

I stood up and told her to come with me.

"I wanna show you something really special to me.!" I pulled her and ran to the direction of the field.

..

"INO-CHAN!!! IT'S NII-SAN!!!! HE KILLED THE WHOLE CLAN EXCEPT FOR ME... WHYY??! WHY DID HE DO IT.!!!!??!"

"It's okay Sasuke, it's okay..." Ino tried calming him down but instead started crying with that Sasuke guy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Rivals

Ino was now eight years old, a year has passed since Itachi killed the whole Uchiha Clan, except for Sasuke.

Sasuke had become cold and emotionless, he started ignoring Ino a few weeks after the incident. He didn't want to feel anything anymore, he was afraid, afraid that everyone he cares about would leave him, leave him by himself, and leave him to suffer.

Though Sasuke acted differently, Ino didn't, she was still friendly towards him, like nothinng bad has ever happened, and that was what ticked Sasuke off, he started treating her like she was worthless, and sometimes, that she didn't exist.

Sakura has also changed, not much people pick on her anymore, she took Ino's advice and kept the red ribbon, keeping her bangs out of her face. Now thanks to Ino, she was confident, she didn't care what people thought about her, all she cared about was being strong, strong enough to be able to protect her loved ones. She had also started training to be a kunoichi the week after she had met Ino, she brought Ino home with her, and together they convinced Sakura's mom to entroll her in the academy, and Sakura's mom gladly complied.

Ino is now in the field, staring at the sky with amazement, but with also sadness in her eyes, her friend Sakura had fallen in love with Sasuke half a year ago, and the problem is, Ino thinks that she's in love with him too.

She then felt someone lie down next to her, so she turned her head to the direction of the person, it was Sakura, Ino didn't know what to do, she was planing to tell Sakura about er crush as soon as she saw her, but right now, to Ino, it didn't feel like a good idea.

But she decided to tell her anyway.

"Sakura-chan... I have something to say..." Ino sat up and kneeled on her knees looking at Sakura with a serious face.

"What is it Ino-chan? What's wrong?"

"Sakura, I have a crush, before I tell you who it is, I want you to promise me not to get angry." Sakura nodded.

"I- I have a crush on Sasuke." Ino looked at the ground beneath her, she was afraid that Sakura wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore.

"I-it's okay Ino, I understand." With that, Sakura stood up and ran back home.

***Ino*s***P*O*V****

I watched Sakura run back to her home, I know that she wouldn't be my friend anymore, but before she comes back to tell me that, I'll leave.

So now I am in the park, sitting on a bench, crying my eyes out. I mean, what was I supposed to do, My best friend left me. Now I don't have any.

"Ino?"

I look up, it wasn't Sakura, but it was another person I didn't want to see right now, it was Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" I tried not to cry anymore as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I.. nevermind."

"Sasuke-kun, I want to tell you something, so when I say it please don't hate me," I coughed back a tear, "I think, I'm in love with you."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Ino... I'm sorry but it will _never,_" As soon as Sasuke said that word, I burst into tears, "_ever_ like or love you."

Sasuke looked sad, but just left me here, alone.

Then another person came up to me, "Why was Sasuke-kun talking to you?" The person growled, it was oviously Sakura.

"I-I.." The words were in my head, but I just couldn't speak, my mouth was opening to continue, but there was no audio.

"Anyway, I thought about what you said, about liking Sasuke, and I've decided, I'm sorry, but from on we are rivals, in power and in love!"

* * *

There you have it! The 3rd chappie of 'Their Time'


	4. New Year Special!

Their Time New Years Special!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: New Years Eve

**INO*S**P*O*V**

It's New Years Eve! I couldn't believe it! Next year I need to work extra hard, because the year after that, it's gonna be the Genin exams! But then again, I can't focus on my work anymore, I still can't get over the fact that Sakura and I are rivals... but worse of all, I can't seem to get over the fact that Sasuke is a cold, heartless bastard in search for revenge, but for some reason, I still like him.

I know I shouldn't be saying or thinking about words like bastard since I'm only ten, but I can't help it, it just frustrates me to think that no one really cares about me, well my dad does, but he's my dad. I still don't have any real friends, it now just seems so hard to just straight out talk to people. Yes, I truly am an idiot..

Right now, I'm just walking on the cold, icy ground of the park, I now for some reason like the cold instead of heat, when I was around six, I used to always play in the sun, no matter how hot it was. I guess the winter reminds me of my mother, skin as white as snow, blue-ish green eyes just like the sky above me and the cool breeze, like her fingertips in my hair while she's combing it.

I started crying, oh how much I miss her! I then turned back around to run back home, when I bumped into a boy, looking sadly at the ground, bruises all over him.

"G-Gomen! I didn't mean to bump into you!!" I told the blonde boy.

"Hai.. it's ok." He continued looking at the ground and walked right past me, that's when I noticed, there were many bloodstains on his shirt.

I ran to him and grabbed his shoulder, asking him if he was alright and what happened.

He turned to me and began to speak, "I'm ok, this happens to me all the time. My parents died the day I was born, so I'm an orphan..."

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you say anything about them, whenever I talk about how my mother died, I would start crying." Ino's eyes started welling up.

"Huh? Oh! It 's ok! It really is! I PROMISE!!" He grinned at me, and smiled back.

"Ok.."

"So anyway, you were asking why my shirt's covered in blood right?" I nodded, "Well... the villagers here really hate me so they start calling me a demon, monster, a jinchuuriki- whatever that is, so they start throwing rocks or pebbles at me. The only people that aren't mean to me is the 3rd and Iruka-sensei!"

I nodded, taking in everything, "Wait? Iruka-sensei? You go to the Academy as well?" I was confused I have never seen this boy before and he's the same age as me, he should be in the same class!

"Yeah, I do, but I stay in the back of the room, so no one notices me." Naruto smiled.

I looked at my watch, it's 4pm, I have to go now, "Gomen, but I have to go now, my dad is going to kill me if I don't get home by 4:30! Hey!! I have an idea! Since you're an orphan, you can spend New Years Eve with my dad and I! I don't think my dad would mind, because there's only two of us, if you go, it'll be more fun!!" I yelled grabbing Naruto's hand.

"Umm.. ok! Look's like I've made a new friend!" Naruto laughed.

"Oh! By the way, my name's Ino, Yamanaka Ino!Pleased to meet you- uh..."

"The name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" He started running with me towards my home.

* * *

"Daddy!" I yelled out looking for my father.

He came out of our living room, "Daddy! I've made a new friend! His name is Naruto!!"

My father didn't speak his eyes just widened at seeing Naruto, "Dad! Is it really that surprising that I made a friend!?!"

My dad walked over to Naruto, completely ignoring me. "Naruto... the villagers did this to you right?"

Naruto nodded and my dad smiled warmly at him, "C'mon, lets get you cleaned up.." With that he took Naruto to the nearest bathroom to get cleaned up.

"So Ino, Princess, I suppose since you brought him here, you want him to spend New Year with us?"

I nodded and smiled and my dad smiled back.

* * *

It was now 7pm, we have all the food ready, surprisingly, we actually had guests, they were my dad's long time friends, Shikaku and Chouza, along with their sons, Shikamaru and Chouji!

"Well, now that everyone's here.. LET EAT!" My dad yelled sitting on the table.

* * *

11:59pm

I can't believe it! In exactly 55 seconds, it's gonna be a NEW YEAR!!

"Ne, Ino-chan, I can't wait for the fireworks! Can you?" Naruto went beside my looking up at the sky.

"Of course I can , silly! There's only less than a minute left before their starting it!"

We both sat on the lawn in front of my house and people started chanting...

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3!

2!!

1!!!!

Then they started cheering. I looked at the sky above, it was beautiful!

I then unconciously leaned on Naruto's shoulder, he looked down at me and smile, he then put an arm around me.

Oh WHAT A WONDERFUL START FOR THE YEAR!!

* * *

Sorry If It Isn't good. This is a last minute thing, so yeaah!


	5. The Real Chap 4: Genin

Heyy! I'm back with another chapter!

I hope you all like it! Tell me what you think and R&R!

* * *

Last Time:

"What is it Ino-chan? What's wrong?"

"Sakura, I have a crush, before I tell you who it is, I want you to promise me not to get angry."

***

"Sasuke-kun, I want to tell you something, so when I say it please don't hate me," I coughed back a tear, "I think, I'm in love with you."

"Ino... I'm sorry but I will never, ever like or love you"

***

"I thought about what you said, about liking Sasuke, and I've decided, I'm sorry, but from on we are rivals, in power and in love!"

* * *

Chapter 4/5: (This is the real chapter four!) Genin

It's been four years since Sakura and Ino became rivals, they are both currently twelve years of age.

Ino had grown alot since she started studying in the academy, she was now 147cm tall, she also grew her hair longer upon hearing that Sasuke liked girls with longer hair, it was now just below her waist, she still had bangs covering her right eye, but instead the lock of hair was longer. Over the past few years Ino had started changing her clothes into a proper ninja attire; she now wore a purple sleeveless top shwing her belly with a purple skirt going down above her knees with slits on the sides, bandages also covered her thighs and stomach. She wore the normal blue ninja sandals to finish the look off.

Sakura was now competitive as ever, no one would tease her anymore, they were now scared of her. She wore a red chinese style dress, slits going up to around her waist, with tight shorts above her knees, and the blue ninja sandals.

***Ino*s**P*O*V***

Well today is the day! It is the Genin Exam.

I've trained very hard, since I became rivals with Sakura four years ago, I've asked my dad to train me, today I'm gonna pass the test with top marks, I'll prove to Forehead that I'm stronger, smarter and way better looking.

So anyway, I'm heading over to the academy... oviously --' , I'm just about to take the test. I hummed my favorite song; Bad Romance, by Lady GaGa while on the peaceful stroll, until-

I HEARD THIS LOUD SQUEAKY VOICE CALLING ME!

"Oi! Ino-pig heading off to the academy are you? Well, that's a shame! Me and the other girls in class had a bet if you were gonna come at all today! Aww, I bet 10 bucks that you wouldn't! Hmm. But, who the hell cares! Everyone bet 10 bucks that you wouldn't have the guts to even get out of bed!" Yep, you guessed it, it was the good-for-nothing-forehead-Sakura.

"Aww, you poor thing losing your allowance for two months. I mean, who gets only $5 a month on allowance? So anyway, YOU had a bet with the girls? How nice, I for one, had a bet with the boys! We bet, who would be the least likely person to come today? And as ALWAYS, everyone bet on you! Even Sasuke-kun! He bet me a the MOST LIKELY girl to come and take the exam!! So ;P Sucked in!" I yelled back, I knew everyone could hear us, and I knew that they know I was lying, well I was lying about the betting thing, but not the allowance thing! Who knew that she would only get 5 buck a month! A MONTH! I get $45 a week! (AN://That's possible, my sister gets that much each week! And she's only in Grade 7!)

"Huh? I doubt it! The only friend you have is the loser Uzumaki!" Sakura retorted.

"Oh? At least I have one! You're ugliness repells everyone!" I growled, "I bet people that don't even know you and need someone's help, wouldn't want yours! Look at you! You're Pathetic, you laugh at someone for only having one friend, when you don't even have any!"

Sakura dead in jer tracks, so I stopped as well, looking back, I saw her looking at the ground, then she started shouting at me, "ME? PATHETIC!!! AT LEAST I WOULDN'T STEEP SOO LOW AS TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH A PATHETIC, WORTHLESS, LITTLE ORPHAN!!!"

At that, I snapped, I knew we were already late, I should have already been there in the academy, but no, I was too busy arguing with Sakura. I then quickly ran up to her and punched her on the face, making her fall down on her back. I could tell she was shocked, because she wasn't moving. But she quickly snapped out of it and stood up narrowing her eyes, then quickly running to me trying to kick me, but I doged by jumping up, then I felt something connecting with my skull, I looked up to find Sakura smirking.

I fell to the ground in pain.

"Hmm, who knew that you were soo wea- Oh! Wait! I did!!" She yelled arrogantly.

I got up, wincing in pain during the process.

* * *

The Academy

"Alright class, I hope you have all came prepared, because today is very special, it's the Genin Exams!" Iruka eyed everyone, but found that there were two people missing, two girls in particular. Iruka looked around the class again, to see if he just missed them, but they weren't there.

"Umm. Has anybody seen Sakura or Ino today? It's not like them to be late, especially on a day like this."

A girl with raven hair and lavender eyes put her hand up and spoke, "A-ano, Iruka-sensei, I s-saw I-Ino-san today leaving h-her h-h-home, I'm pretty sure she should b-be h-here, b-b-because her dad had w-wished her luck for the e-exams just b-before she l-left."

"Thank you Hinata-san, I'm sure she should be here soon then," Iruka smiled at her, and she blushed, she didn't really like people paying attention to her, "Now. Has Anybody seen Sakura?"

Nobody put their hands up.

"No? Well, that's a sha-" Iruka was cut off by the door being slammed open.

"I-Iruka-san!" The guy with spikey hair panted, "It's Yamanaka-san and Haruno-san! -pant- -pant- They're having a fist fight right outside some villagers homes!"

"WHAT?!"

"Kotetsu! Stay here and start the exams for me, if they're both critically injured, I might not make it back before school for today ends." Iruka ran out the door, while Kotetsu nodded at him, eyeing the class talking amongst themselves.

* * *

"SAKURA!! YOU BITCH! TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT NARUTO!!!" I yelled kicking her but missing.

"NO WAY IN HELL!!! BESIDES!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH TELLING THE TRUTH!!" She leaped a few feet back before charging at me again.

"WE'RE NOT IN HELL!! AND YOU AREN'T TELLING THE TRU-"

"Ino! Sakura! Stop it now! Break up the fight!" Iruka-sensei, got in our way, Sakura and I were shocked, we couldn't stop running, we were about to hit Iruka-sensei, when he grabbed both our wrists, and pulled us so we were both facing him.

"Look you two, I know about your rivalry, but you two had to choose today out of all days to start a fist fight?!?!" Iruka sort of yelled at them.

I was scared, Iruka-sensei has never ever been this rough before, so I spoke for Sakura and I, "Gomen Sensei, I guess we got soo worked up for the genin exams, that we started testing our strength by fighting."

Iruka-sensei looked at me and I pouted. He sighed, "Very well Ino, you two are off the hook, but if this ever happens again, I promise you, that you will automatically be forced to go back to the academy, and take the test again, with the younger years."

Sakura and I gulped and nodded.

"Well then, shall we go have the exam now?"

* * *

"Well, since I was gone for only a few minutes, I see that Kotetsu has only explained to you what you are doing. Ino, Sakura, you and the class will all be doing tests that will evaluate you on your Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijjutsu, and your intelligence."

I nodded.

"Now first, we will start with ninjutsu. It is very simple, all you have to do is use the Shaow Clone Jutsu then henge them into the third using the Transformation jutsu. Now first up is..."

I waited for my turn to be called. I clenched my fists in frustration, 10 minutes has gone by, and he still hasn't called my name.

"Akimichi Chouji"

"Aburame Shino"

"Haruno Sakura"

I looked up and watched Sakura do as she was instructed.

"Not bad Sakura, everything was excellent, only the colour was the problem, the Hokage robes are a little too dark. Other than that, magnificent!" Iruka-sensei commented Sakura, and she smirked and I frowned, but look in the bright side, I won't make the same mistake she did.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

I looked at Sasuke dreamily, it was certain he was going to complete the henge without any mistakes, he is an Uchiha afterall! And I was right, Iruka-sensei complimented him, saying that it was a perfect henge, no mistake what so ever.

He then called up the next person.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

I looked at my blonde friend smiling, he would probably pull a joke. And again, I was right, Naruto used the Shadow Clone jutsu and henged it to a girl version of him that's ehem -naked- but the private parts of the woman hidden.

Iruka-sensei's jaw dropped and got a nosebleed while Naruto grinned, sensei then shook his head and came back to his senses, wiping the blood away, "NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!" I held back a laugh, Iruka's face looks soo funny right now.

"Now, do that again, and properly this time." Iruka instructed Naruto, "Okay.. I'll try."

Naruto then used the Transformation jutsu and created a copy of the third Hokage, but instead is was very pale, short, and it couldn't stand up.

Naruto then went away and looked at the ground.

"Yamanaka Ino"

I stood up at hearing my name being called out, I looked at Sakura and saw that she was smirking, so I glared at her.

I was soon at the front of the class facing Iruka-sensei, I took a big breath in, and Iruka-sensei told me start whenever I'm ready. So I started, using the Shadow Clone Tecnique, I made an exact double of myself, then I pictured the third in my mind wearing the Hokage robes, making handsigns, I preformed the Transformation jutsu, when I looked to the side I saw my clone, it looked perfect, well to me anyway.

"Well done Ino! It's perfect," At that I smiled, "I'm surprised! You actually made it look exactly like Sasuke's one!!" Then I frowned.

Iruka seeing my frown laughed, "It's ok Ino! I was only joking!"

With that, I walked back to my seat and smirked, eyeing Sakura.

* * *

"Now it's time for the Taijutsu Test."

-------

"Now that that's over, the Genjutsu test."

------

"We will now have the final test, you will be given a worksheet asking you things about what you have learnt during the past few years you have been here."

------

"Congratulations, you have all passed with outstanding marks! You are all now oficially Genin! Yes Naruto, you have passed, you may have failed the ninjutsu exam, but you aced the taijutsu and genjutsu tests. And you JUST passed the intelligence test! Congrats to all!! Now if you can all just come up to recieve your forehead protectors.. You will be coming back here tomorrow and your teams will be announced, you will also be able to meet your new sensei."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Now it will be time to announce your new teams, as you all know each team will consist of 3 people, two boys and one girl. The Hokage has chosen these teams as he thinks you will do well in them. And please no complaints about what team your in, you were put in them so you can get stronger, alright? So, let's start."

OMG! I can't believe I'm actually a Genin! I also can't believe the tests were that easy! So anyway... Yipee! I hope I'm gonna be in the same team as Naruto! Ooh! And Sasuke-kun too!

"Team 7; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto," I crossed my fingers, I knew it wouldn't happen though, I need to be in Shikamaru and Chouji's team, "and Yamanaka Ino."

My eyes widened, I can't believe this is really happening!

"Team 8; Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura." I coughed back a laugh, ahahaha! Sakura got dog AND bug boy!

I looked over at Sakura and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Sakura trying to keep her cool.

"Team 10; Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Again congrats on making it this far! Your senseis should be here soon." With that Iruka-sensei left the room.

I wonder how my new sensei is going to be like, "May I please have team 8!" A girl with black messy hair, and red eyes entered the room, and came out with Sakura, Kiba, and Shino.

A few more minutes passed and there were only two teams left waiting, one of them being mine.

"Team 10." With that Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata walked out, leaving my team alone.

"OMG!!! How much longer!" I yelled, "It's been three frickin' hours!!"

I groaned, not seeing Naruto walking up to the front of the class.

"Naruto, stop being an idiot." I heard Sasuke, so I looked at what Naruto did, he was going to pull a prank on our new sensei for being late.

I didn't say anything. Hey! This might actually be funny, so I'll just watch.

Then the door slid open, and the brush fell and hit our sensei on the head.

"My first impression on you guys is; I don't like you.."

I laughed hard, all he could say was 'I don't like you'! I mean what was that!

* * *

There you have it! The continuous bit when they take another test and when they introduce eachother will be on the next chapter!


	6. Introductions

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any of the characters with in the show.**

**Ahaha ! I am back with a new chapter of 'Their time'**

**Sorry for the long wait, I had time and I typed out another chapter, I hope you all will enjoy it! Please R&R! **

**If you reveiw, I will give you cookies! **

* * *

**Last Time:**

"How nice, I for one, had a bet with the boys!"

"Huh? I doubt it! The only friend you have is the loser Uzumaki!"

"ME? PATHETIC! AT LEAST I WOULDN'T STEEP SOO LOW AS TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH A PATHETIC, WORTHLESS, LITTLE ORPHAN!"

"Alright class, I hope you have all came prepared, because today is very special, it's the Genin Exams!"

"Ino! Sakura! Stop it now! Break up the fight!" "Well then, shall we go have the exam now?"

"Team 7; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto," "and Yamanaka Ino."

"My first impression on you guys is; I don't like you.."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Introductions**

"Right, so you three are the next team 7?" Kakashi spoke as the three new genin stared intensly at him, nodding their heads to what he just said, "Well then, I suggest you prepare yourselves, anything could happen..."

Everything was silent, Sasuke, Naruto and Ino still had Kakashi's words in their heads, he sounded so mysterious when he said those words, _'Prepare yourselves, anything could happen...'_

Kakashi chuckled staring at the 12 year olds in daze. He cleared his throat, and the three turned their attention back to him, "Well, if you children are done daydreaming, we need to be on our way." With that, Kakashi walked off not bothering to wait for the three.

Sasuke growled under his breath and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets, walking towards where Kakashi went. He stopped suddenly and glared at the two blue-eyed blondes, "Well? What are you two dumbasses waiting for?"

Naruto was the first one to say something after that, he stood up and growled, clenching his fists, "Shut up teme, we didn't ask for your help to bring ourselves out of our daze!"

"Hmm, baka, you actually admitted that you were daydreaming." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, who the hell wouldn't? His voice is monotone and boring! Everyone that actually has a life would get bored listening to him, but boring people like you would listen to him intently, hoping that they could learn something off the person speaking." Naruto went up to Sasuke, close enough for them to be touching, he glared up at Sasuke and got ready to punch him.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Stop it right now!" Ino yelled getting up and going in between both of them, "Now isn't the right time to be fighting! We're officially GENIN for Christ's sake, just be glad that the test is done and over with, instead of fighting like two mangy mutts!"

Sasuke turned back around and continued heading to Kakashi, but not before saying "At least I act like my own gender unlike you, PIG! No wonder your mother died, she probably killed herself because she couldn't live knowing that you even existed."

Ino froze, tears were flowing down her face, no one has ever spoken about her or her mother like that. She kneeled down on the floor, unable to support herself anymore.

Naruto kneeled down next to her, sympathy was written all over his face, "Ino... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from saying those things. I'm sorry that you heard that. It'll be ok, I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens, you were my only friend, you helped me all the time, so now, I am forever in your depth, I'll do anything to make you feel better... just tell me what I can do." He hugged her and kissed her forehead, rubbing her back gently, thinking; _'Ino, you may not know it, but you mean the world to me. Whenever I see you smiling, it brings light into my world, but when I see you like this, it feels like the only thing that matters to me is your happiness. I don't care what I need to do, I will make you happy.'_

Ino stood up bringing Naruto along with her, she smiled at him and hugged him. Naruto hugged back and pulled away, wiping her tears away, "I meant it Ino, just tell me what I need to do to help you, and I'll do it."

Ino grinned, "Just saying that makes me happy Naruto, even the littlest things you do will make me smile, plus, it's always nice to hear that someone would do anything to make sure that you're happy... Thank you Naruto, for everything!"

Naruto looked away and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in the process, "Now that everything is sorted, you wanna go to our sensei now?" He turned back to her and grinned.

Ino nodded and pulled Naruto towards the door laughing and running around the hallways, then they both stopped running. They both noticed that they didn't know where their new sensei had went.

* * *

It took them a full thirty minutes to find where Kakashi and Sasuke were.

"Hn. It took you two idiots long enough." Sasuke said looking at the ground, sitting down on the ground.

Naruto glared at him and took a seat next to him, "We wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't said something you really shouldn't have." Ino sat next to Naruto and mumbled something about Sasuke under her breath.

Kakashi raised a brow a them, wondering what had happened, "Now that we are all here, let's begin."

Naruto grinned again and cheered, "YEAH! We get to start all the cool ninja stuff now?" Ino sweatdropped and bonked his head.

"OW! OW! I swear if I go to hospital because I have so many bumps on my head, I will sue you!" Naruto stood up and pointed to Ino.

"Oh Yeah? Sue me for what? For hitting you because you were annoying everyone?" She retorted back playfully.

"Uhh, uhhm, no. I would sue you for uhm, uhhh, uhh, uhmm... SOMETHING! I will sue you for SOMETHING!" He grinned at his achievement to think of what to sue her for.

Ino bonked him on the head once more and raised a brow at him.

"Ehem, I believe we need to start now, if you want to be home in time for dinner, then I suggest you all just shut up and listen to me... Before we start any actual training or practical things, we first all need to know who each other are," Kakashi pointed at Ino and continued speaking, "You, what's your name?"

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino sir!" She quickly said and blushed when she saw the two boys eyeing her.

"What about you, what's your name whisker face?"

"MY NAME IS NARUTO! UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto grinned and sat up straight.

Kakashi sweatdropped and finally asked who Sasuke was. "Hn. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi looked at him intensely, Sasuke stared back and then glared at him, Kakashi then looked away from him and continued on with his speech, "Alright, now that we know who we are, let me tell you what we will be doing tomorrow and maybe the next day after tomorrow."

"Wait! But sensei, we don't even know who you are!" Ino yelled out.

"Oh! Thats right, I haven't introduced myself yet. Thank you for bringing that up Ino. Well, my name is Hayate Kakashi, I am a Jounin instructor here in Konoha, I like certain things and I dislike certain things, for example you three. My goal in life is... well, I actually have no goal in life." Kakashi finished off while Ino and Naruto snickered.

"Now that I have said all that about myself, tell me about yourselves, Naruto, you're up first."

"WELL, AS YOU ALL KNOW, I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO! I LOVE RAMEN, HELPING PEOPLE AND RAMEN! I HATE SASUKE-TEME HERE, ANY BASTARDS WITH STICKS UP THEIR ASSES AND DID I MENTION I HATE THE TEME HERE? MY GOAL IN LIFE IS TO BECOME THE BEST HOKAGE ANYONE WOULD EVER ASK FOR!" Naruto exclaimed grinning the whole time, Sasuke glared at him and looked back at Kakashi.

Kakashi sweatdropped again, _'So? The son of the fourth wants to be hokage? Teaching him will be interesting, I wonder what fighting skills he's got."_

"Alright, Sasuke your next."

"Hn. I am Uchiha Sasuke, I don't particularly like anything, I hate a certain someone. My goal in life is to kill this certain someone."

Kakashi sweatdropped for the last time, _'Well, I see that I have an interesting team, I bet this certain someone is Itachi, it was really heartbreaking when I heard of the massacre. That Sasuke is really interesting, I feel a great aura coming from him, he'll probably grow up to be stronger than Naruto ever will be.'_

"Interesting, alright girlie. Ino, your up."

Ino smiled and started, "My name is Yamanaka Ino, my family owns a flower shop here in Konoha. I like cherry tomatoes, helping people and training to the best of my abilities. I don't like stuck up people, I hate forehead girl and I also dislike any traitors of Konoha! My life goal is to become one of the best kunoichis ever, just like the sannin, Tsunade, I also want to one day own the flower shop and make good business!" Ino finished smiling really wide, impressed at what she just said.

Kakashi smiled, _'Hmm, Ino seems to have alot of potential, even more than the other two, I have to admit.'_

"Alright then, now that we have finished all our introductions, we can now all go home for dinner. Oh! And tomorrow, don't eat breakfast, I don't want anybody throwing up while we're doing our practical things, meet me at the training grounds at 7am sharp!" With that, Kakashi poofed to somewhere else.

Naruto groaned before getting hyper, "Hey Ino-chan! Let's go to Ichiraku for ramen!" He said completely ignoring Sasuke.

Ino smiled and nodded, the two walked towards the door, until Ino stopped and looked at Sasuke, "You can come if you want, that is, if you don't have anything else to do." Ino smiled at him and waited for his reply.

Sasuke stared at Ino's smiling face and stared at her, _'Wow, Ino grew up so much from when we were little... She looks... beautiful.' _Sasuke shook his head abit to get rid of the thoughts, he then nodded to Ino and smiled at her. He walked over to Naruto and Ino and went next to Ino, mumbling a 'sorry' to her.

Ino smiled and put her arms around both Sasuke and Naruto as together, they walked out.

* * *

**D'aaw, Ino's so kind! xDD**

**Everyone, thank you for reviewing, I am really sorry that I have updated UBERLATE, but I actually think that this chapter is good-ish, but anyway, sorry if the next update will take a long time as well, I only got to update because I just started school holidays, and it's over in about 9 days. I know that 9 days is a long time, but I take a long time to get inspiration to get me to start writing more chapters, I purely wrote this chapter out of boredom.**

**Thank you for reviewing, I am happy to recieve criticism as long as they aren't really mean, because if it's mean I get all sad, and that makes me want to delete a story, and you don't want that, so yeaah!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
